A Chance At Fate?
by stefanicacid
Summary: Kevin is just a typical high school student trying to get by, but his life-long bully is finally pushing him to his limits.. what happens when he finally stands up for himself? Will he be able to handle the consequences? This is a R!Kevedd story, cover image is my original piece, please do not steal it. Rate M for language, and possibly smut later on...
1. A chance a beginnings?

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!, This is a Rev!Kevedd romance story, basically meaning Edd is the bully and Kevin is the nerd. Hope you guys like it /.\)

Chapter 1

His chest felt heavy from the racing of his heart and the pumping of his lungs, his breaths all out of distortion. He wasn't used to this; in fact this wasn't in his character all, how could he let it get to this? Kevin's feet pounded the concrete as he headed for the side entrance of the high school. He was already late, but he figured he could make it to class before the teacher put in the attendance. He finally reached the door, he burst through just as the second tardy bell rang, he maybe had five minutes to get to class. He sped walk down the hall and just as he turned the corner he stopped in his tracks realizing at that moment his efforts to be on time would be in vain as he stared at the boy in front of him.

The boy that stood in front of him was none other than Eddward Vincent, a total "badass" as he often heard people refer to him as, but to Kevin he was nothing except someone to avoid. He was tall and his style resembled that of a 90's greaser, except instead of having slicked back hair he had a black beanie lightly rested on top of his head.

Blue eyes shot up at Kevin, "Hey Pumpkin, running a little late are we?" Edd smirked revealing the small gap between his two front teeth.

Kevin's stomach fell and he suddenly felt sick, 'Of all the days, why today?' He decided to try and ignore the situation all together, and with his head down he began to walk past the boy who was leaning against the wall, which was a huge mistake. Through the corner of his eye he saw Edd stand upright and reach out a hand, suddenly he felt himself being jolted backwards by the back of his collar.

"I'm pretty sure I asked you a question, and I'm not too fond of getting the cold shoulder." Edd turned him around so that he could face him. Kevin began to shake as his firmly pressed lips opened to try and speak, but nothing came out all he could do was stare in fear at the older boy; feeling his stomach twist in agony. Edd simply stared at the boys' face, examining his expression, from his desperate eyes to his quivering lips, his expression was almost enjoyable. Finally Kevin's voice cracked and brought Edd back to reality, "I- I just want to go to class..." Kevin felt his arms prickle up with goosebumps as he heard his own voice and waited for a response.

Edd slightly smirked as he took in one last look of the gingers face, then he chuckled and let him go, "You should try a little harder to make it to class on time, it's not a good habit to always run late." The taller boy then folded up his grey hood over his black hat and turned to walk the other way.

Kevin who was still trembling glanced at his clock... He was seven minutes late. He made a face of surrender and then glared up at the other boys back just before turning and running off to class, 'so much for making it before the teacher took attendance.'

Edd who was still walking down the hall turned to catch one last glimpse of the ginger who clumsily ran to class, he couldn't help but feel a smile creep on his face.


	2. A chance at realization?

Chapter 2

Edd was laid out on top of the main high school building, he stared at the sky letting his thoughts run rapidly through his mind, he heard the bell ring for lunch release. He closed his eyes for what only seemed like moments until he heard the door to the roof creak open, his eyes slowly glanced over to see a lanky blue haired girl emerge. "Skipping class again, Double D?" she spoke and plopped down next to him.

"I told you not to call me that anymore, the other Ed's are both gone now so I'd prefer you address me by my actual name." he scoffed and closed his eyes again.

"Pfft, fine then, EDD why do you even bother coming to school if you're never gonna show up for class?" she rolled her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Why should I? I'm the top student of our class, so as long is I check in and do the assignments no one's gonna tell me anything." He furrowed his eyes, becoming a little annoyed with the constant interrogation that Marie always put him under.

"Hmph, I think you just get a kick out of everyone being afraid of you or looking up to you." she grinned and peered at him for a response.

Edd opened his eyes and raised his brow, "I wouldn't say I get a kick out of everyone being that way."

Suddenly her face turned into a pout, "Well I wouldn't know that because you won't tell me who you're gunning."

Edd chuckled and slowly lifted himself from the floor and dusted himself off, "Cause it's not any of you're business." He gestured for her to follow as he opened the door. Rolling her eyes, she followed instinctively.

Marie was probably the only real friend Edd had now, Eddy's parents had shipped him off to boarding school, and Ed's family moved away, so Marie was the only who had been around to tolerate him besides the other two. Sure, people respected him, he was a genius and he was a star on the track team and he was often getting invited to parties and hang outs, but he never bothered with any of those people, Marie was the only one he actually talked to. Marie and Edd were more than just close, before Marie had come out as a lesbian they had dated experimentally, and even though neither really felt for the relationship, they realized that they did enjoy each other's company.

Edd and Marie walked around a bit until she caught a glimpse of crazy fire red curls and straight blonde hair to the side, she lifted her arm to wave at her gang of girls, "Well I'm gonna catch up with girls okay? See you later, loser" she teased as she giggled and ran off. Edd watched her and smiled, thinking back to his former friends wishing he had that kind of company again. Just as he was about to let his mind wander, he heard a familiar voice from a table to the left. "Nazz, I'm gonna head to the library okay? I'll catch you later in class." He let his eyes wander to follow the ginger as he made his exit from the cafeteria, a smirk made its way on his lips as he made his way through the opposite doors and headed to the library using his shortcut.

Kevin made his way to the library, letting his mind wander about the test he was gonna have next period. He was hoping to get some studying in before his next period, as he was about to reach the library doors an all to familiar voice came from behind him, almost too close to his ear for comfort.

"Hey pumpkin, whatchya up to?" Edd whispered into the back of Kevin's neck as he leaned over him. The way Edd's voice vibrated against Kevin's neck sent chills down his spine and made him weak in the knees.

"I j-just wanted to study..." Kevin's voice came out almost like a squeak, he had stopped in his tracks but kept his eyes glued to the floor.

Edd chuckled, "Who studies for English?", he then leaned in and rested his head on Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin slightly jumped and felt his face flush, was it because of the embarrassment of the question, or perhaps to something a little more simple, maybe it was just because of the situation as he felt Edd's chest against his own, he bite his lip once just before opening his mouth to speak, "I.. just want to be prepared.." his voice was low and barely audible, he felt completely vulnerable.

Edd looked over and examined Kevin's face, just before smirking and lifting himself up-straight, "Well I'm always here to help if you need it," Edd teased as he stared at the ginger waiting for a response.

Kevin felt he cheeks get redder, 'how dare he mock me', his chest felt heavy as he turned and glared at Edd, "Don't make fun of me okay, I'm doing the best I can!" Kevin spoke sharply and almost as soon as the words left his mouth he wish he could've sucked them back in, he sounded so lame.. what kind of thing was that to say? He turned quickly and ran to the library door before Edd could say anything further. 'Geez why am I so stupid, I'm not a little kid, I should have a better come back than something lame like that.' He sighed and threw his bag on a near by table and sat down and pulled on his red quiz bowl hat to straighten it out.

Edd stood there a little shocked and then frowned to himself.., he wasn't trying to mock him... Maybe some part of him wanted Kevin to accept his offer, but after all this time he should have known things would end up the way they did, and regardless Kevin's reaction was almost cute. He closed his eyes and shook his head at the thought before he turned again to head back towards the lunch room.


	3. A chance to see?

Chapter 3

**(okay time for things to get a little interesting in this chapter, its been slow trust me I know but hopefully after this chapter we won't have that problem anymore!)**

It was Friday afternoon and the last class had just let out, and Kevin wanted nothing more than to go home, he had gotten the results of his English examine and was extremely disappointed in himself, all those hours of studying and he barely managed to get a 76. He just could get his head around his situation, how could English be so difficult? He spoke the language! Physics came easily to him which was why he had decided to take Physics II for his senior science class, and Calculus was also something that came almost naturally to him. Nothing bothered him as much as English, it couldn't be that hard to figure out how poetry and sentence structures worked, but for him it was just something he could never grasp.

As he made his way through the hall letting his mind wander, a cheerful blonde made her way to his side, "Hey dude what's with that face?"

He looked up at her and smiled slightly, "nothing really just dazing off I guess."

She giggled and smiled up at him, "What are you doing after school?"

He shrugged, "I kinda just wanted to go home and work on my car, you know?"

Her smile slowly faded as she realized he wasn't interested in hanging out with her, "Hm, okay well text me and let me know if you want to do anything this weekend okay?"

He nodded and then waved to her as she left in the other direction, he watched her for a moment as her crazy blonde hair bounced with her steps. As he watched her he couldn't help but think he had always imagined things to be different for them their senior year. He had always imagined them being together, not as friends, but a couple. She was always by his side after all, but their sophomore year he realized his imagination would stay nothing but a dream the day he was over at her house and found her diary. He had found out that day that after all the years they had spent together, the person she liked the whole time was Eddy. Funny how even when they weren't trying the Ed's were always getting in his way. However, even finding that out he didn't actually feel sad about the fact that he wasn't Nazz's love interest, which had always made him wonder, did that mean he didn't ever really like anyone? Suddenly Edd ran through his mind- he stopped and felt his face flush, then shock the thought off as he continued his way down the hall. Absolutely not.

He stopped by his locker to put away some of his books that he didn't need to take home. As he was doing so he realized the halls were quiet, almost everyone was gone for the weekend. He hurried to close his locker and as he was closing his lock in place he heard someone approach him from behind.

"Hey pumpkin." Kevin turned to see Edd standing there with his hands behind his head.

Kevin frowned and turned back to face his locker to continue closing the lock, "Hi Edd, do you need something..?", he finally closed the lock and turned to adjust his side bag on his shoulder and turned to face Edd, today he wasn't going let himself be belittled by this guy.

"Heh I think this is one of the few times you've actually addressed me properly," Edd smiled and Kevin simply stared, "so how did you're English test go?"

Kevin felt his cheeks get red and his blood boil, 'damn him', "It went fine." He spoke sharply and wanted nothing more than to leave, but somehow his body just wasn't moving, maybe he was scared of Edd? No, he just didn't want to show any signs of weakness, not this time.. He had had enough and he wasn't going to let himself be a coward.

"Oh really? Cause by your expression I would have guessed otherwise. You should have just let me tutor you." Edd took a couple steps closer towards the ginger and looked down at him, "I could teach you a lot more than you think." his voice was low and sent goosebumps down Kevins' entire body as his face flushed. He was teasing him again.

"Look I don't need your help and I'd really appreciate it if you could stop teasing me and back off already," Kevin barked as he looked up to meet Edd's eyes.

"Whose teasing pumpkin? Everyone can see that your having a hard time, its almost sad how hard your trying. I bet even that little blondie feels bad for you huh? Maybe that's why she sticks around, cause it sure ain't because she likes you. You know her and Eddy kissed before he left right? Or maybe to her you aren't even a good enough friend for her to tell you that?" Edd wasn't smiling when he spoke, he was being hateful, not toward Kevin, but towards Nazz. He'd always been jealous how Nazz could easily have her way with Kevin and then not even take the chance, but instead she chose to toy with his best friend. Kevin couldn't have known Edd's reasons for bringing Nazz into the conversation, but it pissed him off, extremely. He had finally had enough.

"SHUT UP! What do you know huh? Why do you even care what my situation with Nazz is? Why are you constantly harassing me?! I've never done anything to you before! Maybe it's cause your scared that if you're not a top dog around here people with pick on you because you're a nerd and a know it all, or because you're a germ-a-phob!" Kevin couldn't control the words that were leaving his mouth, and the more he told himself to shut up the more they came out. He didn't know what came over him, but he wasn't in control of his actions anymore and anything after this, he was probably going to regret, "maybe you just do it so you don't have to feel lonely because you don't have any real friends, because yours left! At least Nazz is still here if I need someone! What do you have? Someone to pick on? That's what's sad around here! Or who knows maybe it's simpler than that, maybe you're like a little boy who can't express his feelings and you pick on me because you have a crush on me and-"

SLAM!

Kevin jolted back and lifted his hands to cover his face, but soon realized that he wasn't the one who got hit, Edd had hit the locker next to Kevin's face. Shaking, he removed his hands and looked up at the blue eyes in front of him. They were filled with anger and hate, no not hate, but something else. It was pain. "I suggest you get out of here before the next one goes straight to your face." Edd's voice was low and shaky, but Kevin didn't hesitate to move and started to run away from the situation. Edd slowly straightened himself and throw his fist in his pocket as he stood there shaking. Kevin was about to leave throw the side door, but before leaving he looked back to see Edd standing there with his head down.. He couldn't help, but feel bad, maybe he had gone too far. He hesitated before finally leaving the school.


End file.
